Vale la pena esperar por amor
by Isabellag9705
Summary: Entre comentarios y risas pasaron una tarde muy divertida, Tamaki y Mirio sostenían sus manos todo ese tiempo, había valido la pena esperar por ese contacto, probando así que el amor hacía una persona podía durar mucho tiempo y nunca desgastarse sino hacerse más fuerte.


**Vale la pena esperar por amor.**

* * *

-Tamaki, vamos a patrullar.

Era otro día en la agencia del simpático héroe Fatgum, su aprendiz, Amajiki Tamaki, asintió y agarró la capa que iba con el resto de su traje de héroe, saliendo detrás de su mentor.

Patrullar no era de sus actividades favoritas, sentía todas las miradas de las personas clavarse en él y desde niño, nunca había sido capaz de lidiar con el nerviosismo que le producía ser el centro de atención, sin embargo, era algo que no podía dejar de hacer, era su trabajo como héroe el vigilar que todo anduviera bien.

Uno que había comenzado hace menos de un año, justo después de haberse graduado de Yuuhei. Ahora trabajaba con Fatgum en su agencia y no podía irle mejor; su mentor era un héroe increíble que lo trataba muy bien y entendía sus ataques de pánico y lo más importante es que podía ayudar a las personas que lo necesitaban, como siempre había soñado, no podía pedir más.

Iban a hacer lo de siempre, recorrer las calles, vigilando que todo estuviera en orden; normalmente con Fatgum enfrente hablándole sobre cualquier tema, también con gente saludando al héroe voluminoso mientras él se ocultaba en su propia capucha con la esperanza de que no lo notaran.

Pero esta vez parecía que no sería así, no dieron dos pasos cuando un policía se acercó a ellos a toda prisa.

-¡Fatgum ven conmigo, tenemos problemas!

-¿Qué ocurrió?- cuestionó el héroe remplazando su sonrisa de siempre por un ceño fruncido.

-Un enfrentamiento con un villano a unas cuadras de aquí, los héroes están intentando contenerlo pero tiene un quirk con el que lanza proyectiles de su cuerpo y apenas pueden acercarse- relató el policía atropelladamente.

-Entiendo, Tamaki voy a encargarme de esto, tú ve a patrullar y después te alcanzo- y con eso comenzó a correr junto al policía.

Bien, ahora tenía que patrullar solo; a veces cosas como estas pasaban, Fatgum necesitaba salir a toda prisa por algún incidente con un villano y mientras a él le tocaba hacer las patrullas, era la parte mala de ser solo un aprendiz, su mentor no quería involucrarlo en peleas tan peligrosas por el momento, era algo que aunque no le gustara no podía discutir, tenía que confiar en el juicio del mayor.

Comenzó a hacer su patrullaje en dirección opuesta al incidente, a medida de que iba recorriendo las calles la gente se fijaba en él y ahora más que no estaba Fatgum acompañándolo.

Así transcurrió unos quince minutos en recorrer unas cuatro cuadras, eso comprobando de que todo estuviera en relativo orden; se detuvo un momento en el patio de juegos de un colegio que se le hacía algo familiar, no le dio mucha importancia, igual el lugar estaba completamente desierto.

Sin poderlo evitar, Tamaki dirigió toda su atención hacia la parte donde se encontraban los columpios, estos se balanceaban ligeramente por el viento; viéndose complemente solo en el lugar no resistió más y corrió a sentarse en uno, comenzando a columpiarse suavemente.

Si le preguntaban de algún secreto vergonzoso de sí mismo, sin duda este era uno de ellos; le encantaban los columpios, sentía una especial fascinación por ellos desde niño, era una tortura pasar por algún lugar donde los tuvieran y no poder subirse a uno por la vergüenza que sentiría que lo vieran.

Pero ahora estaba solo, podía columpiarse todo lo que quisiera sin pasar pena, no había de qué preocuparse, podría pasar todo el tiempo del mundo en ese columpio…

-¡Suneater!

De repente, escuchó una voz desconocida justo al lado, haciendo que inevitablemente se soltara del columpio y cayera estrepitosamente al suelo.

-¿Estás bien?, déjame ayudarte- la misma persona le tendió una mano para ayudarlo a levantarse; Tamaki estaba más que sonrojado en este punto, por ser atrapado y por esa caída tan humillante, aún así aceptó la amabilidad de aquél extraño y sujetó su mano.

" _Es pequeña"_ \- pensó con extrañeza.

Cuando ya estuvo de pie pudo notar que aquél amable extraño era en realidad un niño, de cabellos rubios y una adorable cara con ojos caricaturescos.

-¿Estás bien Suneater?- volvió a preguntar con semblante preocupado. Tamaki asintió y la expresión del niño se relajó, mostrando una gran sonrisa en su lugar.

-Yo venía a saludarte no a asustarte, lo siento por eso.

El azabache estaba cada vez más confundido, este niño parecía que lo conocía, no solo por la familiaridad con la que le hablaba sino también porque sabía su nombre de héroe. Además, también se le hacía un poco familiar.

-No, esta bien. Disculpa pero… ¿Nos conocemos?- contra todo pronóstico el niño no se enfadó con él; su cara se iluminó negando frenéticamente.

-No personalmente, pero tú me salvaste del ataque de un villano hace unas semanas.

" _¿Hace unas semanas?"_ – se detuvo a pensar por un momento en el evento al que se refería el niño, el recuerdo vino a su mente un poco después…

Ese día habían salido a patrullar y todo se encontraba bien hasta que pasaron por un colegio, allí fueron testigos de un ladrón tratando de huir con una bolsa llena de dinero; por supuesto que enseguida intentaron detenerlo, este al ver que no podía llegar muy lejos con dos héroes persiguiéndolo, amenazó con lastimar a los niños que eran inocentes espectadores, afortunadamente fueron mas rápidos, Fatgum se interpuso entre el ladrón y los niños.

Pero había uno que se encontraba alejado de ellos y también era espectador, pronto el ladrón corrió hacia él para convertirlo en su medio de escape, más se dio cuenta de sus intenciones y antes de que pudiera llegar al niño ya lo había inmovilizado con sus tentáculos, Fatgum le dio un golpe en la cabeza para dejarlo inconsciente.

Después los niños rodearon al héroe haciéndoles un montón de preguntas y agradecimientos; él por su parte mantuvo un ojo vigilante en el ladrón por si se despertaba; recuerda que uno de los niños lo miraba fijamente, el que había salvando, no pudo detallarlo más puesto que Fatgum lo apuró para ir con el ladrón a la estación de policía.

" _Así que ese niño es él"_ \- pensó ligeramente sorprendido, por eso es que se le hacia familiar.

-Ya lo recuerdo.

El niño casi resplandeció al oír sus palabras- Quise agradecerte en ese momento pero te fuiste demasiado rápido.

Tamaki se rascó la cabeza sin saber que decir.

-Pero cuando te vi aquí solo pensé que era mi oportunidad. Así que… ¡Gracias por salvarme Suneater!

Decir que no estaba tembloroso y a punto de darle un ataque de pánico era toda una falacia, sentía su cara calentarse, como desearía que la capucha de su traje fuera más grande para cubrirle entero; en el tiempo que llevaba siendo aprendiz nunca alguien le había agradecido, una parte de él, decía que no se lo merecía, pero la otra parte le hacía sentir muy bien escuchar esas palabras.

-N- no me agradezcas, es mi trabajo- tartamudeó una respuesta como pudo, dios se sentía tan patético.

-Aún así estoy agradecido- el niño hizo una pausa para luego continuar- ¡Además, la manera que atrapaste a ese villano fue genial! ¡Te salieron tentáculos de tus dedos! ¿Ese es tú quirk?

-Si, mi quirk me permite manifestar las características de lo que como en mi cuerpo- explicó el azabache todavía un poco aturdido del entusiasmo del más pequeño.

-Eso es genial, ¿Puedo ver?- a decir verdad no veía ningún daño la petición, podía hacer tiempo esperando a Fatgum, y más aparte, ese día no había tenido que usar su quirk así que todas sus reservas estaban altas.

Se sentaron para mayor comodidad y así Tamaki empezó por transformar sus dedos en tentáculos del takoyaki que había almorzado ese día; después le siguió unos patas de pollo al mismo tiempo que hizo aparecer unas alas en su espalda; como toque final remplazó sus labios por un pico.

Las risas del niño no se hicieron esperar, escucharlo no solo lo contagiaba sino también hacía que su corazón se acelerara y sus mejillas adquirieran un tono rosado, no sabía porqué, pero le hacía sentir orgulloso de haber sido el causante de aquella risa.

Cuando estas cesaron y Tamaki volvió a la normalidad.

-Todavía no te he dicho mi nombre, soy Togata Mirio- el azabache asintió, quedándose repentinamente con la idea de que también le debía.

-Mi nombre es Amajiki Tamaki.

-Ta-ma-ki…- pronunció Mirio lenta y pausadamente, como tratando de aprendérselo letra por letra con total cariño que hasta hizo sonrojar al mayor.

Ajeno, Mirio siguió hablando- ¿Sabes? Yo también quiero ser héroe como tú.

Esa confesión hizo que el aprendiz de héroe deje dejara por un momento su vergüenza interna para prestarle total atención.

-Pero… a veces no estoy tan seguro de lograrlo- dijo poniendo una sonrisa triste y apoyando la cabeza en sus piernas.

-¿Y eso por qué?

-Mi quirk es difícil de manejar y por eso no tengo buen control sobre él.

No entendía porque, las palabras le salieron solas, lo único que sabía es que quería ver a Mirio así.

-Yo creo que si te lo propones puedes lograrlo.

-¿Tú crees?- cuestionó todavía con voz apagada. Tamaki sonrió ligeramente.

-Creo que serás un gran héroe, uno que brille como el sol- si, eso es lo que parecía ver en Mirio, un pequeño sol brillante.

-¡Tamaki aquí estas!- el emotivo momento fue interrumpido por la presencia de una tercera persona, nadie más que el sonriente Fatgum.

Enseguida el azabache se levantó del suelo mirando inquisitoriamente a su mentor en busca de heridas, al no verlas se permitió relajarse- ¿Estas bien? ¿No fue mucho problema?

-No tranquilo, fue un poco complicado inmovilizar al villano pero lo logramos y sin ningún herido- explicó levantando su pulgar hacia arriba- Oh ¿Quién es?

Preguntó el mayor con curiosidad al ver a Mirio de pie justo detrás de su aprendiz, antes de que este si quiera pudiera responder, el rubio se le adelantó.

-¡Mi nombre es Togata Mirio y soy el fan número uno de Suneater!- dijo el rubio con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, ninguno de los dos adultos se esperaba tal respuesta, el azabache enseguida se puso todo rojo y tartamudeó sin llegar a formar una frase coherente, mientras Fatgum al principio mostró sorpresa pero luego sonrió con gran orgullo.

-Vaya vaya, te salió un admirador Tamaki, me alegro mucho por ti- comentó guiñando un ojo a su avergonzado aprendiz.

Con eso ya se tuvieron que ir, se despidieron de Mirio para seguir patrullando, Fatgum tomó la delantera y Tamaki empezar a irse cuando sintió un tirón en su mano, Mirio lo miraba de forma inquisitoria.

-Tamaki… yo quiero ser un héroe como tú, uno genial que pueda llegar a salvar a más de un millón de personas, pero siento que no lo puedo hacer solo … ¿Me ayudarías a practicar con mi quirk, por favor?

Esta petición le tomó totalmente desprevenido, no se creía apto para hacer de profesor, mucho menos enseñarle a Mirio sobre control de quirk… pero la forma en la que se lo pedía, los ojos de cachorro con que lo miraba, la voz que temerosa que usaba, ¿Cómo le podía decir que no?, no había forma alguna de negarse.

-Esta bien, te enseñaré.

-¿De verdad?, gracias. Prometo ser un buen alumno- una nueva ansiedad comenzó a crecer en el estómago del más alto, pero ignoró todo el malestar, porque por sobre todo le hacia sentir bien el hecho de hacer feliz a Mirio.

* * *

Habían acordado verse el fin de semana que Tamaki estaba libre, escogieron encontrarse en ese mismo patio de juegos; allí se enteró de que Mirio poseía un quirk de permeabilidad, pero llevaban una hora allí y hasta ahora no habían hecho mucho progreso, el rubio quería ser capaz de traspasar cualquier superficie, sin embargo, lo único que conseguía con eso es que se le cayera la ropa, al menos nadie pasaba por allí.

Una cosa que lo tenía bastante impresionado es su determinación, a pesar de que siempre caía nunca parecía darse por vencido y se levantaba de nuevo para seguirlo intentando, era perseverante y muy optimista de que lograría su objectivo. Él nunca tuvo tal determinación, quizás es por eso que le impresionaba tanto, llegando a admirar al pequeño, sin duda se convertiría en un gran héroe en el futuro.

-Mirio espera- el pequeño se giró para verlo interrogante- No puedes traspasar todo tú cuerpo de una sola vez, primero tienes que ir dando pequeños pasos antes de intentar algo más grande.

El rubio bajó la cabeza con pesar.

-Es que quiero convertirme en un héroe rápido para poder alcanzarte y pelear juntos- Tamaki comenzaba a notar en que había veces en las que Mirio hablaba como un adulto, y no sabía como sentirse al respecto, pero definitivamente no era normal que su ritmo cardíaco aumentara de esa manera.

Aún así Mirio decidió seguir su consejo y empezar por traspasar un solo dedo, esta vez con un resultado satisfactorio. Así estuvo intentándolo por un rato hasta que fue capaz de traspasar su mano derecha.

-¡¿Viste Tamaki?!

Este se rió un poco al ver su entusiasmo- Sabía que podías lograrlo.

-Pero nunca lo hubiera hecho de no ser por ti.

-¿Eh?, e-eso no es cierto, tú fuiste el que estuvo increíble- en eso sintió un toque en su hombro, cuando levantó la cabeza se encontró con la cara de Mirio demasiado cerca.

-No es así, si no hubiera sido por tú consejo no habría podido conseguirlo, date más crédito Tamaki.

-Bueno- viendo que no podía ganar esa discusión aceptó con vacilación, por lo menos otra gran sonrisa se instaló en el rostro de Mirio.

* * *

En ese tiempo la rutina de Tamaki había cambiado, por lo menos una vez por semana veía a Mirio, principalmente para seguir ayudándolo a controlar su quirk, aunque también iban a hacer otras cosas, como salir a comer, al centro comercial o simplemente quedándose en un sitio tranquilo hablando. En ese tiempo había empezando a ver mejorías con su quirk, podía llegar a traspasar un miembro completo de su cuerpo y eso a su edad ya era un gran logro.

Era sábado y habían quedado para poder continuar con las clases de control de quirk, pero algo no andaba bien, desde que llegó, Mirio no ha sonreído ni una sola vez, de hecho ni siquiera ha cruzado más de una frase con él, todo lo que hacía era seguir practicando y hacer correcciones cuando se lo aconsejaba, pero no con el mismo entusiasmo de siempre. Estaba bastante preocupado, pero no sabía muy bien que hacer, así que dijo lo primero que se le vinó a la mente.

-Creo que ya te has esforzado mucho por hoy, ¿Quieres ir por un helado?

El rubio no dijo nada, solo asintió.

Ya en la heladería Mirio continuaba tan silencioso como había llegado, con la diferencia de que ahora estaba entretenido tomando su helado. Tamaki ya estaba a punto de romper el incómodo silencio, pero Mirio se le adelantó.

-¿Podemos ir a un lugar tranquilo? Tengo algo que decirte.

Esa frase, la seriedad empleada, todo parecía que lo que tuviera que decirle era algo bastante serio, así que asintió algo temeroso.

Llegaron a un parque cercano y se sentaron en un banco mientras eran espectadores de los hermosos tonos naranja que pintaban el cielo.

-¿De qué querías hablar?

Mirio aspiró profundamente antes de animarse a hablar.

-Me voy a mudar de la ciudad por el trabajo de mi papá.

El azabache tardó unos minutos en procesar la información, le cayó como un balde de agua fría, pero ahora podía entender porque Mirio se encontraba ausente ese día.

-… ¿Cuándo?

-Mañana.

-Ya veo- no podía decir más, no sabía como animarlo ni devolverle la sonrisa, ni siquiera él mismo se sentía bien con esta noticia.

-Pero no podía irme sin antes decirte algo muy importante- de repente el rubio se levantó y se colocó justo enfrente de él, todo su rostro estaba sonrojado pero reluciendo una nueva determinación.

-¡Me gustas mucho Tamaki!- tomó una pausa para explicarse- De hecho creo que me gustas desde la primera vez que te vi y lo de pedirte que me ayudaras a dominar mi quirk era para pasar tiempo contigo.

El mayor parpadeó una y otra vez sin podérselo creer, repentinamente se había quedado sin habla, era la primera vez que se le confesaban ¿Cómo se supone que tenía que actuar? ¿Debería hablar él? ¿Debía de rechazarlo? … ¿Qué se supone que debía decir?

No es que el pequeño se le hiciera indiferente, en todo este mes había tenido una serie de emociones que nunca había llegado a sentir por alguien mas; siempre era cuando le sonreía, lo elogiaba o incluso cuando llegaban a rozar sus manos por accidente y aunque no tuviera ninguna experiencia con estos temas no podía negar lo evidente, incluso si era solo para sí mismo, tenía sentimientos románticos por Mirio, esa era la verdad, una que había estado tratando de ignorar. Pero eso no significaba que el menor le correspondiera, bueno, técnicamente acaba de hacerlo… la verdadera pregunta era ¿Mirio no estará confundiendo sus sentimientos de admiración con amor?, es una posibilidad, después de todo era solo un niño, no podía saber lo que quería.

-Mirio, eres solo un niño, todavía no sabes lo que es el amor y puede que lo estés confundiendo con simple admiración.

-Si soy un niño pero estoy consiente de mis sentimientos- agarró con suavidad una de sus manos para ponerla en su pecho, justo a la altura de su corazón-¿Crees que mi corazón latería tan rápido si no sintiera nada por ti?

Tamaki bajó la cabeza sonrojado, ya no le quedaban fuerzas para replicar, pero corresponder a sus sentimientos estaba mal de muchas maneras.

-No tienes porque corresponderme ahora- dijo el rubio como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos- La verdad es que quiero que hagamos una promesa.

-¿Una promesa?

Mirio asintió- Yo sé que no podríamos ser novios en este momento, incluso si no tuviera que irme, así que te prometo que trabajaré duro para alcanzarte y poder ser merecedor de estar a tú lado y cuando me convierta en esa persona te buscaré para poder estar juntos; mientras tanto y se que es egoísta pedirlo, pero… ¿Podrías esperarme hasta entonces?

El rubio lo miraba con una sonrisa triste y lágrimas caían por sus mejillas; Tamaki se las limpió cariñosamente- Te esperaré todo el tiempo que haga falta.

-Ya verás, me convertiré en alguien del que estés orgulloso.

Tamaki asintió.

De repente, aprovechando de que Tamaki estaba con la guardia baja le dio un beso en la mejilla; este lo miró con los ojos agrandados de la sorpresa, mas Mirio solo sonrió con travesura.

-Este beso será el símbolo de nuestra promesa, después vendré a reclamar tus labios.

" _¡¿Cómo puede decir eso tan despreocupadamente?! bueno no sería justo que él solo me besara._

Aún con toda la vergüenza que cargaba fue y le dió un beso en la frente al rubio-Este también puede representar nuestra promesa.

-¡Claro!

* * *

Ya habían pasado ocho años desde aquél día y no había un solo momento en el que Tamaki no pensara en Mirio, siempre cosas como ¿Qué estaría haciendo? ¿Habrá seguido su sueño de convertirse en héroe? ¿Se acordará de él? ¿De la promesa que hicieron?

Él lo dudaba, no creía haber sido tan importante en la vida de Mirio, probablemente tenga una vida hecha, muchos amigos gracias a su personalidad resplandeciente, e incluso puede que tenga una novia, no le gustaba pensar en eso pero tenía que admitir que era una posibilidad grande.

-¿Otra vez pensando en Mirio?- cuestionó Fatgum con picardía, una ves verlo mirando el cielo desde la ventana y no enfocado en el papeleo que tenían que hacer.

-… Eh n- no.

-Vamos no intentes negármelo, te conozco muy bien, casi todo el tiempo que pasas perdido en tus pensamientos es porque estas pensando en Mirio- bueno es cierto que le conocía bastante y no podía engañarlo,

-Estoy seguro que dónde este también debe estar pensando en ti.

\- ¿Cómo estas tan seguro?- preguntó Tamaki intrigado.

-No sé, pero tengo el presentimiento de que sabrás de él pronto- y con eso terminó la enigmática conversación.

Tamaki volvió a su trabajo sin darle mucha importancia, pensó que era otro intento del héroe para levantar su autoestima.

Fatgum era la única persona que sabía todo acerca de Mirio, después de todo ya lo había conocido, todavía recuerda cuál fue su reacción cuando se enteró que el rubio se le había confesado.

 _-¿Enserio?, Vaya el chico tiene agallas, ya se le veía que estaba loquito por ti Tamaki pero no pensé que sería capaz de confesártelo.-_ esas habían sido sus palabras de aquella vez.

En todo este tiempo se hizo conocido, también por acompañar siempre a Fatgum; normalmente los aprendices formaban sus propias agencias o trabajando para algunas mucho más prestigiosas, pero nadie se quedaba en la agencia donde empezó, pero él lo que quería es salvar a las personas, no le importaba nada más. Además que le tenía toda la confianza del mundo a Fatgum y él no podría estar más contento de tenerlo allí.

También otra de las razones es que en el fondo guardaba la esperanza de volver a encontrarse con Mirio, ese pequeño sol brillante que iluminó su vida; en todo ese tiempo sus sentimientos no habían hecho más que aumentar y conforme pasaba el tiempo deseaba verlo con más ansias.

-¿Sabes?, vendrán dos nuevos aprendices- comentó Fatgum sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-¿Así? ¿Cuándo?

-En unos días, vienen de un instituto muy prestigioso en Osaka, por sus notas y exámenes prácticos parecen prometedores.

-¿Puedes recibirlos tú cuando lleguen?-el mayor suspiró negando con la cabeza.

-Igual si van a trabajar aquí tienes que conocerlos en algún momento- el azabache ya lo sabía pero si podía retrasar el encuentro, mejor, siempre le ponía nervioso el conocer a otras personas.

-Estoy consiente.

Fatgum volvió a negar, tratando de ocultar su sonrisa, le hacía gracia saber que Tamaki no sospechaba ni por un momento que conoce muy bien a uno de los aprendices.

* * *

En la estación de trenes de Osaka, mas concretamente en la sala de espera, se encontraba un apuesto joven, mirando pensativamente por la ventana, por fuera parecía bastante tranquilo pero por dentro un tornado de emociones se apoderaba de él y es que pronto se reencontraría con su amor de la infancia; ocho años habían pasado y no se han hablado en todo ese tiempo, lo prefirió así, fue más fácil para proponerse a cumplir sus metas, tener un recuerdo al que aferrarse en los momentos difíciles donde quería darse por vencido, aunque eso no quería decir que no lo extrañase, cada vez que se despertaba solo podía pensar en todas las cosas que amaba de él, sus ojos, sus sonrisas pequeñas pero sinceras, su usual vergüenza.

Ahora no tendría que esperar mucho para volverlo a ver, aunque todavía tenía miedo de que tal vez no lo recuerde o incluso tenga pareja, no importaba, las ganas por volverlo a ver sobrepasaban sus miedos.

 _ **-Pasajeros con destino a Tokio, por favor, abordar el tren número tres.**_

El anuncio lo sacó de su ensoñación, cuando iba a agarrar sus maletas alguien le tira del brazo.

-Mirio estabas tan perdido en tu mundo, ¿Otra vez pensando en él?, ¿Escuchaste?, ya tenemos que abordar el tren- cuestionó/comentó/informó su mejor amiga Nejire, en su modo atropellado de interactuar con la gente.

-Si ya escuché, vamos a entrar- con eso terminaron de agarrar sus pertenencias y hacer una pequeña cola para que verificaran la autenticidad de sus boletos. Una vez pasaron encontraron una cabina vacía.

-Mirio~ todavía no me has respondido, ¿Estabas pensando en el tal Tamaki?-Nejire era la única que le había contado todo sobre el azabache, no por nada era su mejor amiga.

-Pues si, estoy muy ansioso de verle- admitió sin reparo, con las mejillas pintadas de un suave carmín.

-No dudo ni por un momento en que quieras verle, hiciste hasta lo imposible para quedar en la agencia de Fatgum solo porque sabes que él esta allí, por cierto, ¿Crees que sepa que vas?- ahora que lo mencionaba no lo había pensado, el pánico comenzó a recorrerle el cuerpo entero.

-Bueno siempre has sabido arreglártelas, si eso llega a pasar ya se te ocurrirá algo.

-Por favor no me vuelvas a asustar así, todavía no sé muy bien que le diré cuando lo vea.

Nejire puso un dedo en su boca pensativa- Pues no le tienes que decir nada, con tal solo recrees lo que sueñas todas las noches bastará ¿No?

Ahora Mirio parecía un farol de lo rojo que se había puesto- ¡Nejire!

-¿Qué dije?- negó con un suspiro, a la de cabellos celestes le encantaba avergonzarlo, solo esperaba que no dijera nada muy vergonzoso de él frente a Tamaki.

* * *

-Bueno voy a buscar los nuevos a la estación, nos vemos al rato- se despidió Fatgum de un nervioso, más de lo usual, Tamaki.

Ya hace dos días el mayor le avisó de la llegada de dos nuevos aprendices, para que se fuera preparando mentalmente para cuando llegaran, pero eso no había sido suficiente para tranquilizarse.

Decidió practicar un poco con su quirk, eso siempre lograba calmarlo.

* * *

-Y aquí estamos, pueden dejar sus cosas por allí y ponerse cómodos- dijo Fatgum una vez llegaron a las puertas de la agencia, estaba contento de ver a Mirio y se impresionó de lo tanto que había crecido en estos ocho años.

En el camino les contó muchas cosas sobre Tamaki; Nejire estaba cada vez más ansiosa de conocerlo y decirles muchas cosas interesantes de su amigo, mientras Mirio no podía sentirse más nervioso y excitado a la vez por el simple hecho de que el azabache estaba dentro del edificio y la distancia que los separaba disminuía a cada paso que daba.

-¡Tamaki ya traje a los aprendices! ¡Ven a saludar!

Con un suspiro se levantó del asiento dirigiéndose a la sala principal, quería ir más lento para retrasar el momento pero tampoco quería ser mal educado.

Ya cuando llegó Fatgum sonrió dispuesto a presentarlo con los nuevos.

-Chicos, él es Amajiki Tamaki, también conocido como Suneater.

-¡Hola!, he oído hablar un montón de ti, a propósito, mi nombre es Nejire Hado, un gusto- por un momento se sintió un poco mareado por la forma de hablar de la chica tan entusiasta y atropellada, asintió al saludo.

-Estoy contento de verte de nuevo Tamaki.

La voz de un chico le llamó por su nombre, levantó la mirada para encontrarse cara a cara con una persona que no esperaba volver a cruzarse.

-… ¿Mirio?

-El mismo.

Tamaki se quedó en blanco, su mente se negaba a procesar tal información, por ende la sala quedó en un silencio incómodo.

-Bueno, ¿Por qué ustedes no van a organizar sus cosas?- les instó Fatgum a lo que los aprendices asintieron y se fueron.

-¿Tú sabías esto?- cuestionó una vez Tamaki cuando estuvieron solos.

-Si, lo siento por eso, creí que te iría mejor si no lo sabías de antemano- tiene cierto sentido, sino no hubiera podido ni dormir del nerviosismo.

-Aunque pensé que el reencuentro sería más romántico que esto, ¿Qué fue esa reacción?

El azabache bajó la cabeza apenado- Es que… todavía no lo puedo creer. Y el hecho de que este aquí no quiere decir que viene por mí o se acuerde de la promesa.

-Bueno creo que deberían de hablarlo y aclarar las cosas.

Pronto los aprendices terminaron de acomodar sus pertenencias y Fatgum los invitó a todos a comer ramen, el azabache tenía el estomago revuelto así que prefirió quedarse, Mirio dijo que era alérgico, así que Nejire fue la única que aceptó ir dejándolos convenientemente solos.

-Yo… -intentó hablar el azabache mas fue interrumpido por Mirio.

-Te extrañé mucho Tamaki.

-¿Eh?

Mirio se acercó a abrazarlo, tenerlo tan cerca era una tentación demasiado grande para él; el azabache se puso tembloroso al contacto pero pronto se acostumbró, permitiéndose el relajarse.

-Y-yo también.

Ya separándose un poco, Mirio empezó a hablar- No he dejado de pensar en ti todo este tiempo y he oído de Fatgum que tú tampoco.

-Yo… bueno si

El rubio rió un poco y colocó una mano en la mejilla del contrario- ¿Sabes?, ya no tengo ocho años sino dieciocho y sé exactamente lo que quiero.

Tamaki tragó saliva ruidosamente con la esperanza de amortiguar las mariposas de su estómago- ¿Qué quieres?

-A ti- el sonrojo del azabache se hizo aún más evidente- ¿Puedo besarte?

-S-si- El rubio se acercó lento y después se encargó de ir rozando los labios de Tamaki con los suyos hasta convertirlo en un beso profundo y lleno de amor que habían albergado por tanto tiempo en sus corazones.

Pronto no les quedó de otra más que separarse para tomar aire- Mirio… esto quiere decir...

-Si, somos novios, bueno solo si tú quieres.

Tamaki, en un movimiento audaz, agarró a Mirio del cuello y lo arrastró a otro beso- Si quiero.

-Valió la pena esperar todo este tiempo para verte- el azabache asintió en respuesta, ya cuando se iban a volver a besar unos silbidos se escucharon en la puerta. Eran Fatgum y Nejire, habían sido testigos de toda la conversación y los veían con sonrisas picaronas.

-Me alegro por ustedes, pero recuerden que si quieren dar el siguiente paso usen condón y mucho lubricante- comentó Fatgum divertido por ver a los chicos poniéndose como semáforos de la vergüenza.

-¡Tamaki! ¡Tengo tanto que contarte de las cosas sucias que piensa Mirio!

-¿Cosas sucias?- cuestionó confundido.

-¡No le hagas caso!

Entre comentarios y risas pasaron una tarde muy divertida, Tamaki y Mirio sostenían sus manos todo ese tiempo, había valido la pena esperar por ese contacto, probando así que el amor hacía una persona podía durar mucho tiempo y nunca desgastarse sino hacerse más fuerte.


End file.
